A Tint of Happiness
by Princess Kyunie
Summary: "Beritahukan kepadaku, atas dasar apa melakukan pesta pora dimalam pergantian tahun?" Pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Kepalanya masih mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh kakek tersebut. "Atas dasar apa berpesta pora saat pergantian tahun? Karena usia bertambah? Bukankah itu artinya jatah hidup akan berkurang?/Bad Summary/Just read it if you like.


**A TINT OF HAPPINESS**

**A WHOLE NITE WITH SUPER JUNIOR MEMBERS**

**ONE-SHOOT**

**WARNING: Plot Gaje, typos, konflik aneh, rada2 OOC**

**but, happy reading ^^**

**Nikmati saja layaknya sebuah fiksi yach...**

* * *

.

.

_The wind danced before my eyes_

_My mind wandered aimlessly to another place and time_

_Far away in the distance heard the wind gathering rhymes_

_The miracle of the wind called me_

_As it galloped through the meadows_

_But..._

_._

PRANK…

.

Bunyi pecahan kaca membuyarkan lamunan _namja_ itu.

Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang hendak mencari sumber suara.

Cukup lama ia menoleh kebelakang, namun tubuhnya tak sedikitpun memberikan tanda hendak beranjak dari tempatnya semula.

Perlahan ia kembalikan pandangannya, tegak lurus kedepan, entah apa yang ia lihat sejak tadi.

Tak sadarkah ia bahwa sudah lebih dari 30 menit ia berdiri disana.

Tak bisakah dirasakannya angin yang berhembus cukup kencang malam ini.

Atau salju tipis yang sudah bertengger di bagian tubuhnya.

Bahkan pakaian tebal yang membalut kulit seakan ingin menyeret tubuh _namja_ itu masuk untuk mencari tempat yang lebih hangat.

_Drrrtt… Drrrt…_

Baru ia rasakan getaran disaku celananya…

Sebuah panggilan masuk…

"_Yeoboseo_.."

"Kyuhyunie… kau ada dimana sekarang? Apa kau masih dalam perjalanan pulang? Apa kau terjebak macet? Kau tak ada jadwal lagi malam ini kan? Atau kau bersama Changminie? Kenapa kau belum sampai di _dorm_?" Rentetan pertanyaan sarat nada kekhawatiran bertubi-tubi menyerbu indra pendengaran Kyuhyun.

"Ah… _ne_… aku segera ke sana, _Mianhae hyungdeul_ sudah menunggu lama." Jawabnya cepat.

Kyuhyunpun segera melangkahkan kakinya. Namun baru selangkah berjalan hampir saja kepalanya mencium lantai yang dingin jika tangannya tidak sigap mengenggam jeruji besi disampingnya. Kakinya tiba-tiba terasa keram. Tak heran jika itu yang ia rasakan. Setelah berdiri membeku terlalu lama, sistem peredaran darah tidak berfungsi dengan baik, hingga darah tidak bisa mengalir ke kaki.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mencari tempat untuk duduk atau bersandar sejenak. Sambil duduk tegak lurus ia lepaskan segera alas kakinya. Kemudian perlahan diangkatnya kakinya yang keram keatas pangkuannya. Perlahan ia memijit bagian kakinya yang keram itu hingga reda.

Tak ingin berlama-lama lagi, dengan langkah cepat ia menuruni tangga dan menuju lantai 11 gedung tinggi itu.

.

* * *

.

Pintu _dorm_ terbuka, menampakkan sosok Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah. Salahkan saja _lift_ yang tak berfungsi disaat yang tidak tepat hingga membuatnya harus menuruni ratusan anak tangga untuk sampai ke lantai sebelas. Namun ia sama sekali tak mengeluh akan hal itu, sebaliknya ia malah bersyukur karna tubuhnya kembali hangat setelah melakukan olahraga dadakan tadi.

"Kau kemana saja Kyuhyunie?"

Suara hangat itu… Kyuhyun menoleh dengan cepat setelah melepaskan sepatunya.

"Teukie _hyung_!" Ia setengah berlari hendak memeluk sang _leader_. Kemudian bergelayut manja di tubuh _hyung_ tertuanya yang semakin gagah itu.

"Hei Kyu… bukankah kita sudah bertemu Teukie _hyung_ pekan lalu! Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja!" Cetus Eunhyuk sambil menikmati susu _strawberry_nya. Keningnya sedikit berkerut karna tak mendapatkan jawaban ketus dari sang _magnae_.

"Biarkan saja Hyukie, di-" Belum selesai Yesung menuntaskan kalimatnya Donghae pun menyahut cepat.

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh bermanja-manja padaku Hyukie…" Ucap Donghae dengan senyum yang sengaja dilebar-lebarkan. Donghaepun mulai mendekati Eunhyuk untuk menggodanya.

"_Aish_… Jangan sentuh aku Hae-_ah_. Tugasku masih banyak untuk menghabiskan susu-susu ini. Jangan menggangguku!" Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. Namun dengan cepat kembali tersenyum dan menjahili _partner in_ _crime_nya itu.

Seolah baru tersadar dari dunianya, Kyuhyunpun kembali berhambur kedekapan _hyung_nya yang satu lagi.

"Yesungie _hyung_… Kapan kau sampai? Ia mendekap _namja_ bersuara indah itu dari belakang.

"Aku belum lama sampai. Kyu bajumu dingin sekali, kau darimana saja? Cepat ganti bajumu!"

"Sebentar saja _hyungie_… Aku sudah lama tak memelukmu seperti ini." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada agak manja.

"Aku tidak mau kau masuk angin, Kyuhyunie…" Balas Yesung sambil mengusap tangan Kyuhyun yang masih terasa dingin.

"_Arra... Arrasso…"_ Dengan malas Kyuhyun menyeret kakinya ke kamar. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya _intense_.

Sesampainya dikamar bukanya berganti baju, Kyuhyun malah langsung meluruskan punggungnya ditempat tidur. Ia pejamkan matanya dengan rapat, kemudia ia letakkan lengannya untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang seperti beberapa saat lalu.

**_Flashback_**

BRUUK…

"Aw… " Ringis Kyuhyun sembari menggosok lengannya yang terbentur tembok. Barang-barang bawaanyapun sudah berhamburan di lantai.

"_Mianhamnida_… Kau tidak apa-apa anak muda?" Tanya seorang kakek tua yang tadi bertabrakan dengan Kyuhyun.

Ia mulai membereskan barang-barang Kyuhyun dan juga barang-barangnya yang terjatuh tadi kemudian memasukkannya kembali ketempatnya.

"Ah, _animida_. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf _haraboji_. Aku tadi buru-buru. _Mianhamnida_" Kyuhyunpun ikut mengemasi barang bawaannya.

"Apa malam ini kau akan berpesta pora anak muda?" Tanya sang kakek setelah melihat barang-barang yang dibawa oleh Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit tersenyum penuh arti.

"A- ah, _ne_. Aku akan merayakan pesta tahun baru bersama _hyungdeul_." Kyuhyun merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tatapan aneh dari sang kakek.

"Beritahukan kepadaku, atas dasar apa melakukan pesta pora dimalam pergantian tahun?"

DEG

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun, namun pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuatnya tersentak. Kepalanya masih mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh kakek tersebut.

"Atas dasar apa berpesta pora saat pergantian tahun? Karena usia bertambah? Bukankah itu artinya jatah hidup akan berkurang?"

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun dibuat terperangah atas ucapan dari kakek tersebut. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun mulutnya seakan terkunci rapat. Debaran jantungnya saat ini berdetak dua kali lipat dari kecepatan normal.

"Jika waktu-waktu yang kita lalui berisi kebaikan, bukanlah cara yang tepat untuk memberikan apresiasi jika dilakukan dengan berpesta pora dan hura-hura. Melainkan dengan syukur penuh harap agar kebaikan-kebaikan tersebut diberkati. Namun..." Kakek tua itu menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, sambil menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Jika waktu-waktu sebelumnya penuh catatan hitam, logiskah jika disambut dengan hura-hura dan pesta pora di tengah malam?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun semakin membeku ditempat.

"Jika alasannya karena butuh hiburan, bukankan setiap hari-harimu sudah dipenuhi dengan hiburan?" Sang kakek menatap Kyuhyun cukup lama. Tatapan itu begitu teduh dan menenangkan.

"Sesungguhnya…yang dibutuhkan setiap orang bukanlah hiburan… melainkan hakekat kebahagiaan" Ucap sang kakek sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Ia pun memberikan kantong bawaan yang berisikan barang-barang Kyuhyun yang berjatuhan tadi. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu pergi.

**_End of Flashback_**

Kyuhyun membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Perlahan ia letakkan telapak tangannya di atas dada sebelah kiri. Ia rasakan debaran jantungnya yang mulai menderu.

_'Mengapa setiap mengingat kata-kata haraboji itu slalu muncul perasaan seperti ini?' _

_'Siapa dia sebenarnya?'_

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya tiba-tiba. Merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang mulai tak normal, Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang lalu bangkit berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi.

.

* * *

.

"Kyuhyunie ini Siwon _hyung_… boleh _hyung_ masuk?" Ucap Siwon dari luar kamar. _Namja_ yang satu ini memang sangat menjunjung tinggi tata krama.

Tak mendapatkan respon dari Kyuhyun. Siwon kembali mengetuk pintu. Namun masih tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar.

Mengetahui pintu tidak dikunci dari dalam, akhirnya Siwon memberanikan diri untuk masuk "Kyuhyunie, _hyung_ masuk ya." Ucapnya agak ragu.

"Kyu-" Siwon mendadak tak bersuara setelah melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring di tempat tidur dengan selimut rapat hingga kelehernya.

Ia duduk perlahan di samping Kyuhyun. Saat ini senyuman manis terukir di wajah _namja_ tampan itu. Entah kenapa ia selalu merasa senang ketika bisa melihat adik kecilnya tertidur seperti ini. Namun, senyuman itu sedikit demi sedikit memudar ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun lebih dekat. Kyuhyun terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Kau terlihat lelah Kyuhyunie." Siwonpun mengulurkan tangannya hendak mengusap peluh yang mulai tampak di dahi Kyuhyun.

Namun ia terkesiap ketika merasakan suhu tubuh Kyuhyun yang sangat panas. "_Omo_, Kyuhyunie… kau demam!" Ucap Siwon cukup nyaring dan itu membuat Kyuhyun terbangun.

"_Hyung_… sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Ucap Kyuhyun yang cukup kaget melihat Siwon ada disamping ranjangnya.

"Kyuhyunie kau demam. Apa sudah minum obat? Apa kepalamu terasa sakit? Kau kedinginan? Mau ak-"

"_Hyung, gwenchanayo_… " Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku mau keluar, pasti _hyungdeul_ sudah menunggu kan. _Mianhae_ tadi aku ketiduran _hyung_."

Ucap Kyuhyun cepat kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia seolah melupakan bahwa suhu tubuhnya sedang tinggi.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun melangkah keluar kamar Siwon segera menarik lengannya. "Kyuhyunie, kalau kau sakit, istirahat saja Kyu."

"_Aniyo_… aku baik-baik saja _hyung_. Aku hanya sedikit lelah saja." Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Namun Siwon masih belum melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kyu… jangan memaksakan dirimu." Tatap Siwon, wajahnya tampak memelas.

"_Hyung_, bisa tolong lepaskan tanganmu." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas. "Aku yang paling tahu kondisi tubuhku. Jadi jika ku katakan aku baik-baik saja, itu artinya aku benar-benar baik-baik saja. Tolong jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang pesakitan." Kali ini tatapan mata Kyuhyun sangat tajam. Ia benar-benar ingin menghilangkan keraguan yang Siwon rasakan.

"Aku tidak akan memaksakan diri _hyungie_… jadi ku mohon percayalah padaku." Siwon masih tampak ragu dan masih tidak mau melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjangnya. "Aku akan mengabarimu jika tubuhnku sudah tidak kuat lagi." Akhirnya dengan berat hati Siwon melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Ayo kita keluar. Bersikaplah biasa saja _hyung_, aku tidak mau _hyungdeul_ yang lain berpikiran yang sama sepertimu."

.

.

.

Ketika sampai diruang tengah terdengar riuh tawa dan candaan dari para Super Junior _members_. Kyuhyun dan Siwonpun segera bergabung dengan mereka dan larut dalam keceriaan pada malam itu.

_'Hyungdeul…kalian terlihat senang sekali malam ini. Aku juga senang karena bisa berkumpul bersama kalian._

Kyuhyun kembali teringat akan kata-kata haraboji yang ia jumpai tadi siang.

_'Sesungguhnya…yang dibutuhkan setiap orang bukanlah hiburan…. melainkan hakekat kebahagiaan'_

_'Haraboji…apa yang seperti ini sudah bisa dikatakan bahagia. Tapi… tidak harus berlatar belakang sebuah moment kan? Kenapa harus menunggu moment besar untuk menghadirkan kebahagiaan?'_

_"Jangan ditunggu.. tapi ciptakanlah sendiri, kau bisa melakukannya setiap hari, setiap waktu, kapanpun kau mau, tak perlu menunggu perayaan hari besar atau hari-hari special lainnya."_

_._

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget setelah merasakan tepukan pelan di bahunya.

"Kyuhyunie… kau kenapa diam saja?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun lekat. Ia bisa merasakan ada sedikit kejanggalan pada _dongsaeng_nya yang satu ini.

"_Hyung_, apa _hyung_ mengatakan sesuatu tadi?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

Sungmin semakin mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku hanya bertanya kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja?"

"Oh… aku pikir _hyung_ mengatakan yang lain. _Ani_… kau bicara apa _hyung_, tentu aku baik-baik saja."

_"Gwenchana _Kyuhyunie? Wajahmu terlihat sedikit pucat" Tanya sang _leader_ sedikit cemas. Serempak _member_ lain pun terdiam sejenak, dan sekarang semua mata sudah tertuju pada sang _magnae_. Termasuk Siwon yang hanya bisa menghela nafas lelahnya.

"_Hyung_… sebenarnya…." Semua member semakin terdiam, sedikit berdebar menunggu sang magnae menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat serius saat ini.

"Sebenarnya… a- aku…" Semua _member_ terlihat menahan nafas mereka.

"Sebenarnya… aku... mengatuk _hyungie_…" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

GUBRAAAK

Eunhyuk menjatuhkan dua kaleng minuman yang ada ditangannya. Riuh tawapun meledak seketika…

"_Aigo_ Kyuhyunie…aku pikir kau akan mengucapkan hal serius lainnya… hahaha" Kangin tertawa selebar-lebarnya.

"_Hyungdeul_.. aku serius!" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia terlihat kesal dengan respon yang diberikan oleh _hyungdeulnya_. Namun ekspresi itu sangat lucu hingga membuat mereka semakin tertawa lebar. Hanya Siwon dan Sungmin yang tidak tertawa menaggapinya.

"Kalau kau mengantuk, sini tidur saja dipangkuanku." Ucap Heechul menawarkan. Ia mengeluarkan senyuman _evil_nya pada Kyuhyun.

"_Andwe_! Lebih baik aku tidur di sini saja." Kyuhyunpun menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak sang _leader_. Leeteuk tentunya tak menolak. Ia bahkan membenarkan duduknya agar membuat Kyuhyun lebih nyaman. Kyuhyunpun memejamkan matanya yang memang sudah terasa panas, kepalanyapun sejak tadi terasa semakin berat.

"_Hyung_, sepertinya Kyuhunie benar-benar mengantuk." Yesung bergeser sedikit ke tempat duduk Kyuhyun."Wajahnya memang terlihat pucat dari biasanya. Apa dia benar-benar baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Yesung _hyung_. _Mianhae hyungdeul_… aku sangat mengantuk. Jadi biarkan aku tidur disini ya. Aku tidak mau tidur dikamar sendirian. Aku mau menghabiskan malam ini bersama kalian." Ucapan tulus itu membuat _member_ lain tertegun sejenak, kemudian masing-masing dari mereka mengulas senyum sembari menatap sang _magnae_ yang masih bersandar di pundak sang _leader_ dengan mata terpejam.

"_Hyungdeul_, aku... sayang kalian. Aku... ingin kita sering-sering berkumpul bersama seperti ini." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi, masih dengan matanya yang terpejam.

Suasana hening sejenak. Hingga terdengar nafas Kyuhyun yang teratur menandakan ia sudah tertidur.

"_Magnae_ tetap saja _magnae_." Heechul orang pertama yang memecah keheningan.

"Tapi, terkadang berubah menjadi sangat dewasa, apalagi ketika ia mengeluarkan kata-kata bijaknya." Sambung Kangin, kemudian ia meneguk habis minuman yang ada di gelasnya.

"Kadang aku juga merasa kalau Kyuhyunie lebih tua dari Teukie hyung." Ryewook dengan cepat memberi signal _peace_ sambil tersenyum lebar setelah melihat tatapan Leeteuk.

"Sangat _to the point and straight forward_. Kepolosannya itu membuatnya semakin imut." Sahut Sungmin. "Tapi tentu saja tidak lebih imut dariku." Sungmin terkekeh pelan.

"Ingat umurmu _hyung_…" Ucap Eunhyuk dan Donghae serempak. Mereka lalu berpandangan kemudian tertawa bersamaan.

"Jangan keras-keras nanti Kyuhynie terbangun." Ucap Siwon tiba-tiba. "Teukie _hyung_ apa Kyuhyunie sudah benar-benar tidur?" Siwon sedikit salah tingkah ketika _member_ lain menatapnya.

"_Ne_, rasanya semakin berat dan panas. Sepertinya Kyunie sudah sepenuhnya bersandar padaku. Eh.."

"Panas!?" Ucap semua _member_ bersamaan. Kecuali Siwon tentunya.

Leeteuk yang baru sadar dengan ucapanya segera mengecek suhu tubuh Kyuhyun.

"_Omona_! Badannya panas sekali." Sungmin dengan sigap membantu Leeteuk membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun di karpet super tebal yang mereka duduki.

"_Hyungdeul_, sebenarnya sejak aku menemuinya dikamar tadi... kondisinya sudah seperti ini. Tapi Kyuhyun meyakinkan ku kalau dia baik-baik saja." Siwon menundukan kepalanya lemah."Tadi aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk istirahat saja _hyung_. Tapi..."

"Dasar keras kepala! Anak ini senang sekali membuat kita khawatir!" Cetus Heechul kesal. Namun gerak tubuhnya menunjukkan sebaliknya. Ia menyambut wadah berisi air dan handuk yang baru saja diambil Ryewook dari dapur kemudian mulai mengompres kening Kyuhyun.

Kangin kembali keruang tengah dengan membawa selimut tebal. "Padahal tadi dia masih terlihat bersemangat, walaupun memang tak seheboh biasanya. Dasar _magnae_ nakal!"

Sungmin dengan sigap mengambil selimut dari Kangin kemudian menyelimuti Kyuhyun rapat-rapat.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita bawa Kyuhyunie kekamarnya saja hyung?" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil meremas tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin. Donghae juga melakukan hal yang sama, menyalurkan kehangatan pada tangan Kyuhyun yang satunya lagi.

"Tak apa, biarkan ia disini saja. Dia sudah bilang ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersama kita kan." Leeteuk tersenyum simpul sambil mengusap dengan sayang kepala sang magnae. "Lagi pula di sini lebih luas. Jadi kita bisa memilih tidur di mana saja sembari menjaga _uri_ _magnae_. Oh ya, ambil saja _heater_ yang ada di kamar kalian agar lebih hangat."

Semuapun mengangguk setuju dengan keputusan Leeteuk. Mereka akhirnya menghabiskan malam itu dengan merawat _magnae_ kesayangan mereka. Sesekali canda tawa kembali terdengar ketika mereka mengingat kembali ulah nakal yang pernah dilakukan oleh_ the one and only, our beloved magnae_, Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

_When I look into your eyes, I see my future unfolding many lovely tomorrows with you_

_Now cuddling close together, our love will endure the storms of life_

_we will ride the wind together, forever..._

_Ada yang berusaha keras mencari bahagia. Ada yang berjalan jauh mencari bahagia. Padahal bahagia itu sederhana saja, berkumpul bersama keluarga dan saudara._

**FIN**

* * *

**anneyong chingudeul... it has been quite a long time, how's your life?**

**hahaha jadi juga ya oneshootnya, rada aneh ya? judulnya aja gak nyambung ma isinya, hihihi**

** harap maklum ya,,, **

**hari ini ingin melarikan diri sejenak dari rutinitas harian, **

**melupakan final projects yang masih belum kelar n segudang ebook yg musti di baca #curcol dikit**

**I'll do march for better tomorrow, hehehe...**

**sampai jumpa di ff slanjutnya #kalo ktemu liburan ntar diusahain deh posting lg.  
**

**haaa... sebenernya banyak ff yg udah ngantri tuk dibaca, semoga ada waktu tuk refreshing lagi di ffn.**

**See yaa...**

**PS: jika bersedia tolong jawab pertanyaan ini dikotak review yah. **

**Apa makna dari hakikat kebahagiaan buat chingudeul?**

**Kamsahamnida...**


End file.
